Listen
English Etymology From , from , from *''khlusinon'' (cf. ), from . Akin to ro''chluiniur'' 'I hear', , , , , , , , 'to hear', Middle Persian , . More at loud. Pronunciation * , , * * * * Verb # To pay attention to a sound, to note. #: Please '''listen' carefully as I explain.'' #: I like '''to listen' to music.'' # To wait for a sound, such as a signal. #: You should '''listen' for the starting gun.'' # To accept or obey oral instruction. #: Good children '''listen' to their parents.'' # To hear (something), to pay attention to something said. #* 1592, Shakespeare, 1 Hen VI: v 3 #*: Lady, vouchsafe '''to listen' what I say.'' Usage notes In English, listen and hear are two primary verbs relating to audial perception. To represents automatic or passive perception of sound, while listen generally represents intentional or purposeful use of the sense of hearing. A similar distinction exists between see and watch in English. Quotations Synonyms * attend, give ear, hark, hear, heed, list, mind, note, pay attention * await, anticipate, expect, wait for * mind, obey * hear, mind, heed * See also Wikisaurus:listen Antonyms * ignore * disobey, disregard Derived terms * listenability * listenable * listener * listenership * listening * listen in * listen up * listening post * listening station Related terms * list * listful Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: dëgjoj, ndëgjoj * Amharic: * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (’áʂğā), (náʂata) * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: , , * Catalan: * Cebuano: ( ), , ( ) * Chickasaw: haklo * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian Arabic: * Esperanto: * Estonian: kuulama, tähele panema * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: , , * German: , * Greek: * Hawaiian: lohe * Hebrew: , * Hiligaynon: ( , , ) * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: hlusta (á) * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Kabyle: ssefled * Khmer: (sdəp) * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: guhdarî kirin, guh dan *: Sorani: * Lao: * Latin: , * Latvian: klausīties * Limburgish: loestere (nao/loc.) * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: słuchaś * Malay: * Malayalam: ശ്രദ്ധ (Sraddha), ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുക (Sréddhikkuka) * Marathi: ऐकणे (aikaNe) * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: caqui * Neapolitan: sentì, ntennere * Norwegian: * Occitan: escotar * Ojibwe: babaamendam * Pashto: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: lyssna på * Tagalog: ( ), ( ) * Tamil: கேள் (kEL) * Telugu: (aalakimcu), (vinuta) * Thai: * Tongan: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: слухати (slúxaty) * Urdu: * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: * Afrikaans: * Albanian: dëgjo, prit * Arabic: (náʂata) * Armenian: * Bikol: * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: ослушвам се (oslúshvam se) , ослушам се (oslúsham se) , вслушвам се (vslúshvam se) , вслушам се (vslúsham se) , слушам (slúsham) * Catalan: * Cebuano: ( ) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: lytte, høre efter * Dutch: , , * Estonian: kuulama, kuulatama * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Hiligaynon: ( , , ) * Hindi: * Ibanag: maginna * Icelandic: hlusta (eftir) * Ilocano: , , * Italian: * Ivatan: adngeyen * Japanese: 聞く (きく, kiku) * Kabyle: ssefled * Kapampangan: * Korean: 듣다 (deutta) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: guhdarî kirin, guh dan *: Sorani: * Limburgish: loestere (nao/loc.), óplètte * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: słuchaś * Maguindanao: pakinig * Malay: * Maranao: makineg, pimakinog * Marathi: ऐकणे (aikaNe) * Norwegian: * Occitan: escotar * Ojibwe: nandotan * Pangasinan: , * Pashto: * Polish: nasłuchiwać * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Slovak: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: ( ), ( ) * Tamil: (meduvAkEl) * Tausug: dumongog * Telugu: (aalakimcu) * Thai: * Tongan: fanongo * Turkish: * Ukrainian: слухати (slúxaty) * Urdu: * Vietnamese: chờ đợi, chờ, đợi cho * Yiddish: הערן (hern) * Afrikaans: * Albanian: dëgjoj * Ancient Greek: , * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: послушвам (poslúshvam) , послушам (poslúsham) , вслушвам се (vslúshvam se) , вслушам се (vslúsham se) * Catalan: * Cebuano: patalinghugi * Chickasaw: ihaklo * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: høre efter * Dutch: , * Estonian: kuulama * Faroese: lurta eftir * Finnish: , * French: * Galician: , * German: * Greek: * Hawaiian: lohe * Hebrew: , * Hiligaynon: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: hlusta (á) * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 聞く (きく, kiku) * Kabyle: ssefled * Korean: 듣다 (deutta), 들어주다 (deureojuda) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: guhdarî kirin, guh dan *: Sorani: * Latin: , * Latvian: klausīt * Limburgish: loestere (nao/loc.) * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: słuchaś * Malay: * Marathi: सांगितलेले ऐकणे (sāngitalele aikaNe) * Neapolitan: rà n’arecchia a * Norwegian: * Occitan: escotar * Ojibwe: babaamitam * Pashto: * Polish: usłuchać, słuchać * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: ( ), ( , ) * Tamil: கேள் (kEL) * Telugu: (sammatimcu) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: слухати (slúxaty) , послухати (poslúxaty) , слухатися (slúxatysja) reflexive * Urdu: * Vietnamese: nghe theo, tuân theo, vâng lời * Afrikaans: * Albanian: dëgjoj * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (sámeʕa) * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: чувам (chúvam) , чуя (chúya) , слушам (slúsham) * Cebuano: patalinghugi * Chickasaw: haklo * Chinese: (tīng) * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: s-D:F21-m * Estonian: kuulma * Faroese: * Galician: * German: * Greek: * Hawaiian: lohe * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 聞く (きく, kiku) * Kabyle: ssefled * Khmer: (leu), (sdəp leu) * Korean: 들리다 (deullida) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: guh lê bûn *: Sorani: * Latin: * Latvian: dzirdēt * Limburgish: loestere, heure/huuere * Lithuanian: * Malay: * Marathi: ऐकणे (aikaNe) * Neapolitan: sentì * Norwegian: * Ojibwe: noondaw, bizindaw * Pashto: * Persian: (šenidan) * Polish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovak: , * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: ( ), ( ) * Tamil: (kEL) * Telugu: (vinu) * Thai: (yin) * Tongan: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: чути (čúty) * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: nghe, để ý đến See also * hear Anagrams * * enlist * inlets * leints * silent * tinsel Category:100 English basic words Category:Communication Category:Hearing ---- Danish Noun listen # Category:Danish noun forms ---- Dutch Noun listen # ---- Spanish Verb # # # de:listen et:listen el:listen es:listen fa:listen fr:listen gl:listen ko:listen hr:listen io:listen id:listen it:listen kk:listen sw:listen ku:listen lo:listen hu:listen ml:listen nl:listen ja:listen no:listen oc:listen pl:listen ru:listen simple:listen fi:listen sv:listen ta:listen te:listen th:listen uk:listen vi:listen zh:listen